conversación de Lia the hedgehog
by Reynadraki
Summary: lia y sus amigos quieren ser escritos y le mandan una carta a nuestra querida escritora


**aquí Lia Hedgehog y sus amigos comentan sobre querer salir en una historia de Layla y demás, pasen y lean, les gustará, sino, solo comenten, no quiero llamas, ok?**

**lean y comenten!**

Era un día muy tranquilo en Mobius, Lia the hedgehog acababa de salir para comprar unas donas cuando se encontró con sus amigas Amy, Rouge, Cream y Sally en el patio de su casa.

Las invitó a entrar y luego les preguntó el motivo de su visita.

Amy: pues verás Lia, el caso es que nos enteramos de una escritora y queremos que escriba una historia de nosotras, que crees tu?-comiendo un pedazo de pastel

Lia: pues... verás yo creo que...

Rouge: pues opino que debemos enviarle una carta pidiéndole que la haga!-sacando papel y pluma

Lia: gracias por omitir mi opinión Rouge, bueno eso es lo que haremos y-viendo que Cream quería decir algo-que sucede Cream?

Cream: pero será una carta amistosa, no?-tratando de ver que estaba escribiendo Rouge

Lia: clero que si Cream, no es como si la fuéramos a amenazar, o si?-sintiéndose nerviosa

Rouge: claro que no lindura-metiendo la carta en un sobre y metiéndolo en el buzón

Lia: irritada- y deja de decirme lindura, sabes que lo odio-sirviéndose agua

Amy: bueno ya!, no discutan-sonando el timbre-mejor iré a ver quién es-abriendo la puerta- ¡S-Sonic y Shadow!, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Shadow: Bueno, Lia nos invitó, podemos entrar?-haciendo a Amy a un lado y pasando

Sonic: ¡shadow!, !se cortés con Amy!

Shadow: sentándose junto a Lia-haré lo que me venga en gana-tomando un trozo y un vaso

Lia: oyendo su conversación- shadow di perdón a Amy, quieres?

Shadow: avergonzado y sonrojado-perdón Amy-evitando verla a los ojos

Amy: te perdono-sentándose con Sonic

Shadow y Sonic: ¿Qué estaban discutiendo?

Cream: bueno, enviarle una carta a una escritora para que escriba de nosotros-alimentando al chao de Lia

Rouge: asi es, y esperamos su contestación-mirando por la ventana

Shadow: como sea, que hacemos mientras?-mirando de reojo a Lia

Rouge: pensamos en ver la película ¨sombras tenebrosas¨, que dicen?-mirándolos con una mirada tenebrosa

Sonic: abrazando a Amy-claro, tu que dices Shadow?

Shadow: queriendo abrazar a Lia-claro, será divertido

Cream: yo iré al patio con Violett, no me gustan ese tipo de películas-tomando al Chao y saliendo al patio.

Lia: mirando a shadow con nerviosismo-de acuerdo Cream

Entonces todos se fueron a la sala y se sentaron: Amy con Sonic, Rouge, Shadow y al final Lia, la cual puso la película, apagó las luces y les dio refresco y palomitas a todos.

**Mientras tanto...**

Una joven de como 14 años de edad se encontraba en su cuarto, cuando oyó que su mamá le decía:

hija, tienes correo!

entonces se levantó, bajó las escaleras y tomó la carta, la abrió y la leyó, decía:

_Estimada escritora:_

_sabemos que escribes historias en un sitio llamado Fanfiction, asi que te queremos pedir que de favor escribas una o varias sobre nosotros, es importante, nos sentimos aburridos sin saber que hacer y queremos que lo hagas, si es posible, cuanto antes._

_Atte. Rouge la murciélago_

_P.D. si no lo haces en 3 semanas te visitaré y no dejaré de insistir hasta que lo hagas_

Entonces, viendo que tenía el tiempo libre, contestó la carta y la envió directo a Mobius.

**Con Lia y sus amigos...**

Ya estaba terminando de ver la película, Shadow se acercaba más a Lia, quería abrazarla, pero no se atrevía, se estaba acercando cuando...

¡YA LLEGÓ LA CONTESTACIÓN!

Todos se sobresaltaron pero nadie más como Shadow, quien se enojó con Rouge por interrumpirlo en su propósito.

Lia: rozando con su mano sin querer a Shadow-y bien?, ¿Qué dice?

Amy: si, queremos saber que dice!-arrebatándole la carta a Rouge:

_queridos amigos:_

_estoy en este momento con 3 historias pendientes, por lo que no creo escribir pronto ninguna historia de ustedes, pero tranquilos, lo haré, lo prometo._

_Estoy pensando en escribir de Shalia, Sonamy, cretails y Rounucles, que les parece?, ojala y estén de acuerdo, y Rouge: tus amenazas no me sirven, tengo una amiga con tu carácter y créeme cuando te digo que no me asustas._

_Atte. Layla escritora_

_P.D. Shadow ya dile a ya sabes quien lo que sientes, en serio!_

Rouge: sorprendida-bueno, creo que mejor me voy, adiós a todos!-saliendo por la puerta

Amy: yo igual, se hace tarde, vamos Sonic!-tirando de el hacia la puerta

Sonic: resistiéndose-ok, adiós a todos!-saliendo tras Amy

Cream: entrando por la puerta-adiós Lia, solo dejaré a Violett y me voy-dejando al Chao en el sillón-adiós Lia, adiós Shadow!-saliendo por la puerta

Entonces se quedaron solos, oyendo como el chao violeta respiraba y suspiraba en sueños, entonces Shadow intentó hablar, pero Lia lo calló con un dedo en los labios y le dijo:

Lia: shhh, solo calla y disfruta-acercándose y dándole un beso en la boca.

Shadow solo cerró los ojos y disfrutó del beso, entonces puso sus brazos en la cadera de Lia y la acercó más hacia el, luego le preguntó:

Shadow: Lia, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Lia: ¡si!- dándole otro beso

Esa noche ninguno de los dos durmió hasta la medianoche.

FIN


End file.
